This invention relates to the type of lubricant injector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,432, assigned to Lincoln Industrial Corporation of St. Louis, Mo. and incorporated herein by reference. While the lubricant injector systems described in this application are commercially successful, there is a need for a more compact design.